Talk:Lilith
Where do people find out about Lilith looking foir other Sirens? 00:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) "Most DPS Build" Link You definitely want enforcer over Hit & Run, unless it's a boss. I also suggest saying using a Double Anarchy http://www.borderlandsthegame.com/skilltree/lilith/#21000000050000005050500 22:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC)Kyrano Disclaimer: I'm the guy who wrote the thing about Lilith's name in the trivia section. I know nothing about Borderlands, I found this site by accident. I wasn't trying to shove Christian, Jewish, or Muslim beliefs down your throat, I'm not even a religious person. I just thought you might be interested. I didn't think this was appropriate for the article, but it is also in semetic mythology that Lilith is the demon that causes wet dreams, impregnating her and allowing her to bear demonic sons. 07:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) She sounds like a blast lol. I don't see any reason why it can't be there, I mean no one has any evidence to suggest that what you're saying is wrong. It makes sense to me, there are some similarities.-- 05:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Lilith is a name of Adams first wife, the very first woman in existance. Nuffsaid. Some backround on her I noticed while looking through the Fallout wikia that there was a character named Lilith that shares a lot of characteristics with a Lilith from Fallout 3: Brotherhood of steel 2 (canceled in middle of production) Here is Lilith 2's page on Fallout Wikia.....http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith Coincidence....i think not Hey, check that wiki article you linked, it proves his point: "An alternate tradition, originating in a Jewish book called The Alphabet of Ben-Sira which entered Europe from the East in the 6th century A.D suggests that Lilith, not Eve, was Adam's first wife, created at the same time and from the same dust." 23:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, it depends on which culture you subscribe to. You might then want to see how many people also subscribe to that same culture. --Nagamarky 05:47, April 4, 2010 (UTC) whats is lilths name what is the name of the actor for lilth in the game borderlands could you please get back to me thanx :) :No credits in the manual so can't find out that way. Unreal Warfare 09:22, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ill check and see if its in the games credits for you.Fireman9iner 09:28, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright The Voice Actor For Lilith is Collen Clinkenbeard. She was also voice acting for Tannis and another character, wasn't able to catch it tho.Fireman9iner 09:37, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colleen_Clinkenbeard Unreal Warfare 11:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Umm Actually People Collen Is a guy. Lilith was voiced by a man. haha. Your thinking of A name like Coleen. His name is more like Collin (As in a guys name XD) so yes, Lilith Was in fact voiced by a guy. Look it up. I looked it up on that link above. She is a women. As it says SHE. Only a guy with no balls would be able to sound like Lilith.--Kirby888 04:31, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Giant Bomb says Colleen (includes 5 pics of a good looking brunette) http://www.giantbomb.com/borderlands/61-20487/credits/ Colleen Clinkenbeard is in fact a female and she is big in the Anime community (she does a lot of voices as well as Line Production for Funimation; Facebook and IMDB Old character design Does anyone have a link to the four characters previous models, before the art change, particularly Siren's? :I don't but I just thought it was worth mentioning that I don't think that anything was ever seen of Brick before the art change.Sparrow475 03:38, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::There was only 3 classes. Hence why Brick has nothing in the game built for him. ::Siren = SMGs and Elemental stuffs. ::Soldier = MGs/CRs, Shotguns, Rockets (He has a class mod around them.) ::Sniper = dur sniper and Pistols. ::GnarlyToaster 20:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Here are the older models: :::Mordecia=Reaver :::Roland=something similar to Marcus Kincaid(the dude who runs the ammo vending machines) :::Lilith=Commandant Steele :::Brick= no idea ::::It's not Marcus. Roland's old model was Dr. Zed's (without the mask). --Mensahero 09:32, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Background? Can anyone cite the source for the new background added to Lilith's page? (Trust me when I say that I've been looking for more information on her, and the info is interesting, but I don't have any idea how accurate...) Thank you in advance! :That same background story is published in Bradygames Borderlands game guide. --Sgt rico2 05:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Mage? The "Gameplay"-section describes Siren as the "Mage" of the group. This feels quite inaccurate; Siren doesn't really do spellcasting at all. The closest thing to "spells" she has is the ability to remain undetected for a moment. Other than that, she just deals a lot of damage either with bullets, melee or phasewalk while possibly Dazing opponents. She has few team buffs (like all classes) that in her case make elemental weapons better, but that's really nothing more than the obligatory Leader-ability. I certainly don't see how it has anything to do with being a "Mage" given she shoots just as the next guy and elemental abilities are abilities of the weapons rather than some magical improvements. Overall, if we're trying to define her as a fantasy RPG character, we have few options: - By D&D 4e terminology (and thus by the terminology used by many MMORPGs): She gains abilities that give her a very impressive damage output, and has a host of abilities that can be used to weaken the opponents. Therefore, she's a Striker/Controller; Phasewalk doesn't really factor into this other than as a damage source due to the classification not caring of such things. - By older RPG class definitions: She has stealth, ability to do massive damage when she attacks from stealth or hits critically, and the capability to weaken opponents she damages. This is the exact ability set of a generic Thief/Rogue minus stealing stuff and disarming traps which isn't possible in this game. - By wargame definitions: She is extremely efficient on the offense dealing a lot of damage fast and being able to bypass opponents as desired. She isn't comparatively very durable and tries to drop her opponents fast. As such, she acts as a Spec Ops unit or a Commando. So yeah, I'd see those definitions making sense for her. Mage? It just...is quite uninformative. I'm bouncing this off you folks, but I personally just changed it to "Rogue" given how much more accurate a description that is. I personally was royally confused when I read of the characters before starting the game, reading she's a "mage" and then trying her out, only to notice that there's nothing "magical" about her. If someone finds some holes in my reasoning, feel free to undo my changes as long as you explain yourself. I'm also thinking, maybe we should link the "Builds"-section from this article? --Elealar 23:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely wouldn't say "rogue". Anything that relies on the jargon of a particular game or set of games is not necessarily universal enough for people unfamiliar with those games to understand. "Rogue" to me for example is synonymous with "outlaw" and "Mage" made more sense (although that's also jargon I'm suggesting moving away from). I'd prefer to see less associations and more actual descriptions of what things are than what they are like. -- WarBlade 02:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::What would you suggest? I feel Mage is way more off than Rogue; at least the skillset matches the generic skillset of a Rogue. I mean, yeah, Sirens are mystical especially compared to the gameworld, but that doesn't really translate into a mystical ability set and definitely isn't what I'd associate with any meaning of the word "Mage". ::The bigger issue I had with it was the explanation, since it really just had nothing to do with what Siren does. Rogue was also used in the same paragraph hence why I picked it; I didn't want to change the whole too much. That said, if anyone can think of some good non-character archetype way of condensing it all into one word, let's go with that. ::Personally, the closest match I could think of is "Assassin", which while a common RPG class is also a real world profession and as such, has a meaning independent of any RPG jargon, and matches the whole "moves stealthily and deals immense damage"-description. My problem with that is, it's really very similar to Hunter's description; Hunter would obviously be the "sniper", but given a sniper can often act as an assassin...well, yeah, I'm sure you see my problem here. Though if you feel it's better, toss "Assassin" in there. --Elealar 02:38, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::While I agree that nothing in Borderlands is really "Mage" like, Lilith is definitely the closest using Mind Games and Phoenix. She can do heavy AoE damage (skill based, as opposed to simply using a Launcher) and is the best character at applying daze (the only debuff I can think of). I agree that she's can also be very "Rogue" like using Phasewalk and the consequent bonuses to melee. :::Basically, if someone asked me to describe Lilith, I really doubt I'd use the word Mage. But if someone asked me "Who's the Mage of the group?" I'd remind them that this is primarily a FPS, then mention that Lilith is probably the closest.--Ocdscale 05:20, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think that it really depends on what you consider a "Mage" to be. If you consider a mage to be ranged, high damage, and squishy, Mordecai is the easy pick - he has tons of ranged damage buffs, virtually no tanking skills, and an action skill which defaults to dealing lots of damage. Lilith is debatably the second hardest character to kill in terms of raw tanking and is unquestionably the hardest character to kill when you consider that she can escape from literally any scenario by activating her action skill. Lilith is closest to the Rogue style of play - she has stealth, deals lots of damage - especially in close range, and is the only class with any sort of true movement enhancement. If you consider her a mage, how many games have mages that are exceptionally tanky, and have stealth and movement enhancement as part of their class package? 23:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::This debate is not very constructive and people are going around in circles trying different associations that they think fits. I'm going back to my earlier statement that she should be described for what she is rather than what she is like. And updated the sentence. How does that look? :) -- WarBlade 23:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think that looks a lot better, yeah. I thought the term 'assassin' to be somewhat ambiguous, even if it is appropriate. Lilith is so multirole that she can really fill any job, be it tank, sniper, close-in finisher, etc. 01:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) EVERYBODY specializes in killing things with bullets. Lillith's best abilities are keeping herself/allies out of trouble, and dazing everything in sight. She can also assassinate target enemies and make a speedy getaway. She is NOT good at tanking, but mixing things up in melee is possible with lots of disabling dazes. Quicksilver gives the Siren good weapons across the board, excelling at elemental weapons. She seems to fit the titles of "Ninja" or "elemental archer" pretty well, depending on the build. -Bobucles Six Sirens, Thirteen Women With Magical Abilities The opening blurb and the first subheading paragraph venture information about the numbers of sirens and numbers of "women with magical abilities" respectively. I recall seeing mentions of six sirens prior to release (and this is echoed on Wikipedia's Borderlands entry), but the mention of thirteen women with magical abilities puzzles me. Is there a source for this information somewhere? -- WarBlade 11:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :As far as i know the only source for the background stories is the official Brandygames Borderlands Guide. I don't own one myself but if someone did, he could check them. -- Cocofang 17:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :According to what the BradyGames OSG says "So far only 13 people have publicly demonstrated so called "magical" abilities, all of whom are women." Based on that, it leads me to believe that there are 13 sirens instead of six. You've got Lilith, Steel, and the new chic in Borderlands 2.--Ryker6107:21, September 13, 2012 (UTC)~12:19am 9/13/2012 :In-game Jack says 6 sirens can exist in a single universe, which I took to mean as 6 at a time. Given that at one time, you could have Lillith, Angel, and 4 player sirens who aren't Maya, and Maya, that yields 7 sirens total in the game. So, in order to this case to be true, it must follow that more sirens can exist once one dies, and also that Maya would be dead if not in a party of 4 sirens. This is also backed up in game, since Maya is only ever mentioned in Echo Recordings, which does not require that she be alive at the time of discovery. Accounting for Steel, you then have 8 sirens in total lore, 6 living, 2 dead. Even if Brady's guide is following official canon (a dubious claim), everything makes sense by leaving 5 dead sirens un-named in BL lore. Tekdemo (talk) 22:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) :OR.... They only count the Sirens as the character. Multiplayer only makes the enemys stronger and drop better loot, and has no other effects on gameplay. Haveing a game with eveyone playing as Maya dosent mean that there are 4 of her. By that logic it would be the same for the other Vault Hunters. I had a game of four Zeros once but that didnt mean that there were four assassins in that world, just four people playing as him. SuperMario2 (talk) 00:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tattoo place - Left or right side? There is some kind of official statement about this? I've seen official and non official artwork with reversed tattoos and it's confusing --- Anon :The tattoo is on her right side, I believe, left if you're looking straight at her. Official and non-official artwork with the sides reversed is because they were lazy and just mirrored an old image instead of putting the tattoo where it should be. -- Claptrap 22:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Aaactually, the tattoos are on Lilith's left side. The longer side of her hair is also on her right. There ARE mirrored images, and these mirrored images are the ones with the tattoos on her right... Just look at in-game screenshots of a Lilith.-- Anon Lilith infinite Phase Strike melee I bet I'm not the first to find this glitch (or maybe it was put in the game) I randomly found this then found how to do it over and over again. (If I'm not the first to find this someone please tell me what it's referred to and maybe a link to someone else whos posted this.) This glitch allows you to melee as many times as you can while in phase walk. First off you need to be fighting a large group, an elemental weapon (preferable the Maliwan Hellfire) makes this much easier, but you at least need fire or corrosive grenade mod. You also need to have a certain build this is what i had: I'm pretty sure all you NEED is 'Hard to Get', 'Hit and Run', 'Blackout', and 'Phase Strike'. So before you go Phase Walk you gotta dot the crap out of as many enemies as possible (but don't kill them) when you think that a lot of enemies will die while your in Phase Walk do it. If enough enemies died and Phase Walk fully cooled down while your still in Phase Walk then you should be able to melee without exiting Phase Walk. That means you can melee as many times as you want still getting the Phase Strike bonus. In my build i had 'Mind Games' and 'Dramatic Entrance' which are not necessary for this glitch. I also had the extra skill point from Mad Moxxi DLC, but couldn't display that on skill tree. I believe i put it into 'Silent Resolve'. Again, if you know what this glitch is called or whether its been posted before please give me the URL. Also, this is my first post so i wasn't sure where to put this glitch if there's a better place please tell me. 9267 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Siren mythology The word: Siren (not the rotating, flashing light) refers to a women in old roman times that lures sailors towards danger by singing a miraculous charm. Their are thirteen in the tale of "Jason and the Argonauts" and the stereotype of the women were similiar to Lilith or Commandant Steele but without the tattoos and battle gear. In other tales they are referred to witches or mermaids.AlcaPWN 23:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Help with Class mod. Can someone find me a class mod for siren that adds smg damage and smg ammo regenaration I will give you one of my good weapons in return. :see item trading in the forums. you are looking for a mercenary mod with material 3 properties. 07:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Qwestion Does the firefly's ignition damage bonus boost up phoenix? Leemet 09:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Mictlantecuhtli 02:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Why Is She The Best? First off, her Phasewalk, which allows her to travel through another dimension in super-speed, can also be used to rush toward teammates in the 'Fight For Your Life'! mode, can regenerate health at a fast speed (if you fill out a thing with 5 skill points), and can deal any type of damage to unsuspecting enemies. (Incedinary, shock, corrosive, blast, etc....) She also has a 'tiny hit-box' (when you aim) so she is hardest to hit. Cons *Because of her 'tiny hit-box', she is also hard to heal in 'Fight For Your Life'! mode. *She is really fragile, needing a good shield. (not hard to find) *Especially proficent with SMGs only. :19:04, 7 May 2010 user:Supermega911 ::I disagree with the last con, try throwing a specter mod on her, she can match any hunterRiceygringo 03:47, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::SMGs are extremely versatile, and there's an SMG similar to just about every other weapon type. Shotgun? Anarchy. Combat Rifle? Thumper. There are also extremely powerful SMGs like the Hellfire. 04:01, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Same with snipers =D, penetrators, skullmashers, bessies, OrionsRiceygringo 04:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Phase...-run? Has anyone used the glitch to Phaswalk faster than normal? I have been able to consistantly use a combination of clicking the left stick and the left bumper almost simultaneously to make Litllith move faster during Phasewalk. I tested this against a friend of mine who also uses a 61 Lillith and she went into Phasewalk first, I used this glitch and I caught up to her before her Phasewalk ended! Now as to finding out exactly what I do, that's the trick, by Muscle Memory a can do it by reflex, but then I focus on trying to find out the extact order of the two buttons or the precise timing, I screw it up. I believe that the order is Left Stick, then immediately Left Bumper but I can't verify because once I start concentrating on it, I always do it wrong. If anyone can confirm the bottun combo on this, please let me know. Also, you know your doing it right if her hands don't move while running during Phasewalk (First person perspective). Here's the video of me using it: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFbJlmV_dSY 02:35, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Overpowered? Is it me or is Lilith incredibly overpowered? I originally did the entire game with Roland and thought it was a challenge then DLC3 came out and sadly i had to retire Roland as he had no chance against Crawmerax without glitching. So i made a Siren and found that with using a mercenary mod with 60% smg damage and 29 ammo regen as well as a good shield that Lilith is pretty much invincible with Crawmerax being the only real challenge and even then i can still take him down in like 2 mins providing i don't get smarmed by his minions. I just think that the other characters should in the next DLC to come out gain some extra bonuses to make them more durable in solo place as in my experience compared to them Lilith is way overpowered..Elite~Anarchist 13:45, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : It's not just you. I was going to post the exact same comment. I had finished Playthrough 2 as Roland (with the Zombie and Knoxx DLCs) and really struggled at times. Then I played Lilith and she can just plow through everything. I got an SMG fairly early on with 118 damage and causes fire and used it almost exclusively the rest of the game (except against Lance Pyro's, where I used a caustic pistol). The phasewalk to get out of tight positions (and restore health) does about make her invincible. I thought Lilith was going to be hard to play solo because she didn't have Roland's turret, but she was just TOO easy. : 18:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : : I think your opinions may be a little skewed by your choice of characters. Yeah, Lilith is pretty dang hard to kill, especially moreso than Roland. But lets look at the other choices: Mordecai: With his bloodwing properly spec'd, you can regenerate a full bar of health every 2-3 kills (While doing enormous amounts of damage AND getting free loot). With good aim, a sharp eye, and quick reflexes Mordecai is nearly unkillable. Now let's look at Brick: Brick is the very essence of the word "Tank" in the Borderlands universe. He has so many great abilities for keeping him alive. Properly spec'd (Once again) and you'll be able to enter Berserk after only a few seconds of waiting. Berserk WILL fill up that health bar and keep you far from dead, while, at the same time, keeping the enemies far from alive! -- Now back to my original point. Roland's hard to make a proper survival spec with. Early on, the only heath regen you will get is from Aid Station. Then you'll have to wait till lvl 30 to pick up Stat. Lilith, on the other hand, Can get all of her best survival skills in the first 20 levels. It's easily downhill from there. 01:50, October 12, 2010 (UTC) : : : She is, just look at my skill build below, the best build out there by far. Combined with SMG ammo regen and a 1000 damage gun...priceless! : : Sil80touge 04:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : : : Not really, for example, it's easiest to solo craw with a siren, but all of the fastest times come from hunters. What does this mean? Siren is probably the easiest to play because of her survivability skills, but hunters, with their proficiency in sniper rifles and extra crit damage mods (although most of that is negated with the addition of the Specter mod for Sirens in DLC3), will outdamage a siren. Against mobs my bloodwing will daze any enemies that gets too close while I quickly finish them off (I use a sniper/rogue build with a sniper ammo regen mod). In PvP, my bloodwing can pick off sirens in phasewalk and negate that advantage (and occasionally they will come out of phasewalk with the daze effect) making them easy food for my Dahl Penetrator.Riceygringo 06:06, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Edit: I take what I said back, Specter mods just ruined my hunter. My Mordecai is in a corner crying manly tears...Riceygringo 23:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Proper Skill Build - Legit Tested Works! This is the official Lilith skill build, using anything else is just senseless. Your first skill tree will be Elemental, as you want to rush Phoenix ASAP. First skill to be maxed is Quicksilver, nothing beats higher rate of fire. The faster you shoot the more damage you do. Nest skill is Radiance, as by this level you will notice your Phasewalk lack in damage. After you want to get Intuition as it boosts your movement speed and exp. Experience is not that important compared to the fact that you will be running around like crazy setting people on fire. Phoenix is the last skill in the Elemental tree, this is the core of the whole build. So let's recap, you Phasewalk in damaging enemies added to that is the electrical damge from Radiance and fire from Phoenix, plus your artifact is just a godly combination. The last (per level 50 cap) skill tree is the Assassin tree. First skill is Slayer, boosting critical damage is a must. Next is Hit & Run as is boosts your Phasewalk time and melee damage, this will help play into the Phase Strike bonus. Increasing the amount of damage you can deal while being invisible, priceless! Next skill is High Velocity, this play into Quicksilver and later Enforcer. Plus even faster bullets? Get Phase Strike after this, helps out a lot in hairy situations, like lack of ammo, plus 800% melee damage boost is worth 5 skill points. After maxing Phase Strike get Enforcer, as boosting damage and accuracy is always appreciated. The final (per 61 level cap) skill tree is the Controller tree. Start of maxing out Diva, extra shield capacity is never bad, followed by Inner Glow, as being able to regen health while damaging enemies and being invisible is just outstanding! So let's recap: Level 50 cap skill build & Level 61 cap skill build. Using this build will guarantee success, I guarantee it! Skill build first by PySoMaNiC (My friend) and John McCain/Sarah Palin (me). This was tested on all the DLCs and big bosses like Crawmarex, using the 1.4.1 patch for difficulty scaling fixes. P.S. Sarah Palin is my characters name...level 69 Siren Sil80touge 04:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC)sil80touge aka John McCain aka DJ KoMRaD Quote That Hasn't Been Added? Hello, I was playing as my Siren the other day and some super-uber kid cam along and challeneged me to a duel. Being the person i am i naturally couldn't refuse, so i accepted the duel. Upon smacking my opponent back Lilith said. "Sure i'll close my eyes to make it fair" I cannot see this under the quotes section for issuing a duel and maybe it should be added? 05:35, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure, add it if you want. I only have played solo, so I would not know. 10:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.....About that. I tried adding it at an earlier time, but it said that the page was locked and i should say it here or whatever. Should i try again or wait for some awesomely smart person to do it for me? 10:19, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... It says that it is locked but registered users (ones with a username) may edit. I would try again and publish. 11:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i just tryed again and it worked. I don't know what happened before. Probs my browsers fault, but anyway i posted it up :D 06:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) 36 Second Duration I'm pretty sure it doesn't last for 36 seconds, yet that's what the article states. AR700SAW 09:15, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Yea it's 6 seconds, why no one has fixed that already I will never know. (I might go deal with it when I get home if I think to do so). 17:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Detail Info Error Note I'm not sure where you got your source from but the Game of the Year Strategy guide under the Lilith section specifically says that Lilith is one of 13 currently known Sirens to exist pretty much saying that not only are there 13 of them (and not 6) but there possibly could be even more just that they havn't been discovered because they don't tell anything about themselves :Google Lilith six Sirens and the hits start rolling in. Basically, six was the number that multiple sources were throwing around before release. The conflicting reference is thirteen, but ultimately we went with what the developers apparently said, rather than a guide book that published backstories that never made it into the game. I'm half way inclined to just drop any mention of numbers personally, but then someone's going to edit the page to supply 'useful' trivia... and thus the 6 vs. 13 re-ignites all over again. -- WarBlade 11:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Why is her race down as "human"? 22:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Fixed. SuperMario2 (talk) 23:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hair inconsistency When we first met Lilith, during the opening of Borderlands, she has long hair down to her chest. Now I can understand a change between then and when we first meet her in person in Borderlands 2, but then later she has long hair when talking to the player while under Jack's control. So within one game she has short hair then long hair nearly instantly afterwards, anyone else notice this?--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:40, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Did you notice the difference in Angels hair between her live action and in-game looks? I think Whatever Jack use on the Sirens changes their looks when they use it. SuperMario2 (talk) 12:59, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 I noticed while playing Borderlands 2, when I was fighting alongside Lilith, she had the Phoenix ability (obviously) I think it should be added to the page. Catch-a-Link! Visiting Lilith After She's Captured When Lilith is captured by Handsome Jack and held in Control Core Angel, is there any reason given for why you can't go and rescue her? You know how to get past the security hurdles now. Scotteh22 (talk) 10:16, June 21, 2014 (UTC) She is no longer in Control Core Angel after she phases you back to sanctuary. Jack takes her to the Vault and you do go and rescue her. 11:25, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Ah, right. I'd pretty much assumed Jack kept her in the same place because I thought Lilith would have been able to tell the player where she was over her ECHOs. Thanks. Scotteh22 (talk) 00:18, June 22, 2014 (UTC)